No Ulterior Motives
by GreysGubler
Summary: Imagine that Derek and Addison had a daughter before she cheated on him, then Derek leaves for Seattle with his daughter, Maddie. There he meets someone that he's immediately attracted to, but she refuses to like him. AU, MerDer. NEW SUMMARY.
1. FAQ

**A/N:**

Set in the fifth season just because I think that's when everyone is at their prettiest, but this an AU

Pairing: Eventually MerDer, and a bit of MarkxAddie, Crowen, and Calzona.

With appearances of almost everyone except for George and Izzie, oh and Mer's mom is dead

This is kinda a FAQ/Prologue-ish chapter

* * *

So, Derek Shepherd lives in New York City with his daughter Maddison Anne Shepherd and his soon to be official ex-wife, Addison Montgomery. Derek moves to Seattle in order to get away from his cheating wife and start fresh with his daughter.

Meredith Grey is a focused surgeon, just like her late superstar of a surgeon mother, Ellis Grey. Meredith is like a lion when it comes to Neurosurgery, she doesn't let anyone get in her way and everyone knows she's the best. She has a boyfriend of two years, Dr. Jared Matthews, who is an anesthesiologist at Seattle Grace. Jared thinks it's almost time to settle down, whereas Meredith just wants to fill the vacant Head of Neurosurgery slot.

And almost everyone else's character background is the same...

Now ladies and gentlemen, I pronounce to you "No Ulterior Motives"


	2. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's because if I did Lexie and Mark would be alive. All credit to Shonda and Betsy and all the other angels on the crew.

* * *

It was a grey and rainy afternoon in New York City, which is not very common for June weather, but it definitely suited Derek Shepherd's mood. Derek had just come back from court, he had to stand in front of the judge for hours before he could finally say that he is no longer married to that adulterous redhead. He hated that his family had to be broken, but he hated even more what they had done to him. He would of had room for forgiveness if it were only once, but it was six months. His wife and his best friend, he couldn't believe it. If someone had told him that his wife and best friend were going to sleep together, he would have just laughed, but now he is in a cab cradling his daughter in his arms. Addison and Mark are probably in some hotel screwing each other. The thought of it makes him sick. Luckily, Derek still has his little girl. That's what he fought for and that's what he got. The cabbie pulled up at his Upper West Side apartment. He paid the cabbie and got out, shading his daughter from the rain with his coat.

He went into the building, and went to his floor. He stood in front of the door for a little bit because he could hear Addison and Mark talking. He sighed, that was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was to beat them to the apartment, but Maddie begged to go to that frozen yogurt place she loves, and he just couldn't say no. He took a deep breath in efforts to calm himself down, and swung the door open. Addison and Mark immediately dropped their hands from each other and stopped talking.

"No, no, don't let me stop you... Keep doing your thing." Derek said snidely

"Come on, Derek. You're free, quit being bitter. You have what you want, you got Maddie and the apartment." Addie said softly

"Oh, I don't want the apartment, why would would I want the apartment that I caught my wife sleeping with my best friend in?"

"Well, maybe-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Mark."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go put Maddie in bed for a bit, while I pack up our stuff."

"What? Where are you going, Derek?"

"None of your business, Addie." And with that he walked across the apartment putting Maddie in bed.

Mark and Addie were lounging across the couch, watching one of those Daytime Soap Operas that Addie loves."He hasn't come out of the room for hours, is he really leaving, Mark?"

"Add, unfortunately I think he is..." Mark said shaking his head

Addison's eyes started to pool "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Of course we are, Red. Just give him some time to cool off and then go talk to him." Mark kissed the top of her head and cuddled closer to her.

"Oh, come on! I'm still here, I don't want a part two of the never ending movie of my wife and my best friend fucking each other right under my freaking nose."

Mark backed off of Addison and sighed

"Where are you going, Derek?" Addison asked

"Moving, anywhere! As far away from you and him as possible" Derek said in frustration

"You know, Derek, even though you won the case I still have the right to know where you're taking her, I still get to see her. I'm still her mom."

"I know that, for now we're going to stay at the SoHo downtown while I find a new home to raise _MY_ daughter!" Derek's voice beginning to raise

"Hey, hey, settle down, Derek. You'll wake Maddz up!"

"You know what, Mark? Don't tell _me_ what to do! You slept with _MY_ wife, so you can't tell me what to do. Eleven years, Mark. I was married to her for, _eleven_ years and now that's all ruined. I've never loved anyone more than I loved her, other than Maddie. There was no one else. Now, it's all ruined! I can barely look at her, anymore. And that's because of _you_! And we- we've been best friends for years, you were my _brother_, and now that's ruined too. So, just don't tell ME what to do anytime soon!" Derek spat with tears in his eyes, obviously on the verge of breaking down.

And as if on queue, Maddie's cries were heard from the living room they were all standing in.

"Derek..."

"You know what, Addie. I'll get her..." Derek wiped the tears from his eyes "The least you can do is call me a cab to the SoHo downtown, while I get Maddie and the stuff"

Mark and Addison simply nodded because they were at a loss for words, never have they seen Derek that mad, they've seen him mad, but never that mad. Mark took a shaky breath, picked up the phone and called for the cab.

Addison and Mark really thought they were never going to see Derek and Maddison Shepherd again.

* * *

In Seattle, it was raining... But what's new? That's what Seattle is rain, rain, rain. But, Seattle has something all surgeons love accident and illness prone people. Not to mention a certain Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital has a badass group of surgeons, and Meredith Grey was one of them. At the moment, Meredith Grey unfortunately was not feeling all too badass, but just empty. She was currently slumped beside her person, Cristina Yang in the famous Emerald City Bar across from SGMW taking some shots of tequila to relieve the numbness. Meredith was horny, and cranky, and drunk. Oh, so drunk.

"My, oh my is Owen even a God... A sex God that is." "We may or may not have just done the nasty in some abandoned staircase in some random part of the hospital, my ass freaking hurts" Cristina bragged

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows and fully turned to look at her friend, pointed her finger at her and said "Don't talk to me about sex, especially adventurous, fun, bruising sex."

"Haha, someone is not getting some... What about your little McBoyfriend"

"Don't call him that."

"Well, that's who he is and I'm going to call him that." Cristina quickly replied

"Whatever, it's just I wish Jared was an adventurous guy. He's just a bed and couch guy. Don't get me wrong, he's good and all but... I could use some spice."

"Huh, trouble in paradise, Mer?"

"No, no, no..." Meredith slurred and dramatically shook her head "Something just feels off... I feel empty, and horny, but mostly empty. I also feel like watching the Titanic."

"Oy Vey, Mer... I'm afraid, you've gone soft."

She gasped, "I have not and will not go soft, Cris! I just want someone to sex me up on a staircase."

"Well, I might have gotten the last one... And let me tell ya, it feels good!"

Meredith groaned, put her head on the table and called for Joe.

"Hey Joe, send me two more shot of tequila."

Joe smirked "Coming up, Doc."

Cristina nudged Meredith and said "So, tell me more about your lame ass McLover"

Meredith grimaced at the McNickname, and said "Jared's just..."

"-Lame Ass McLover at Four o'clock." Cristina whispered to Mer

Joe placed the two shots of tequila in front of Mer, and whispered "Good look with whatever" Meredith smiled, and took the first glass.

Jared put his arm across Mer's shoulder and kissed her cheek and said, "Hey Baby, what were you saying about me?"

"Oh it was nothing, baby" Mer said faking a smile

Cristina just grimaced at the pet name

"No, tell me... Jared's just, just what?"

"I was just talking about how amazing you are."

Jared smiled in triumph "That's what I thought..." He said and kissed her temple

Meredith awkwardly chuckled, and Cristina always being her blunt self and muttered "What a douche bag..."

"Excuse me?" Jared said taken back, still obviously not used to Cristina's frank ways.

Meredith groaned and took the last shot of tequila, and Cristina's pager went off

"Well, duty calls! Gotta go save some lives. See ya, Mer! Good luck" She called behind her shoulder "Oh, and bye um..."

"Jared" He said in frustration

"Right, whatever..." Cristina just rolled her eyes, she still didn't know what Mer was doing with that guy

"How does she not know my name yet? It's been two years..."

"Come on, Jared... She knows your name, she's just kidding."

"Fine. You ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mer stood up slowly, and grabbed all her stuff, "Bye, thanks Joe! See you tomorrow!"

"No problem, see ya later, Queen of Neuro!" Mer smiled at the nickname, "Take care of her, Jared"

Jared nodded, and put his arm around Mer's shoulders and led her out of the bar.

**A/N:** So, this is what I've got for now... The next chapter shall be posted shortly, I hope you guys are digging this, show your appreciation by REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, FAVOURITE-ING AND ALL THAT KINDA JAZZ


	3. Chapter 2: A Resident?

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I hope you guys are enjoying this... This is kinda a filler, but idk it's really dragged out but I hope you guys still enjoy it

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's, if I did this would be much better...

* * *

Derek was pulling a huge black luggage and another huge purple Dora the Explorer luggage in his one hand and a sleepy toddler was resting on his shoulder. Derek walked up to the concierge, "Hello, I have reservation under the name Shepherd" He said softly trying not to wake Maddie up.

Maddie turned her head and said in a sleepy voice "Daddy, I is sweepy"

Derek rubbed her back and said "I know, Muffin we're going to bed now, don't worry" Maddie put her head back on his shoulder, put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Derek turned back to the concierge "Sorry about that, it's been a really long day..." The young woman behind the counter smiled, "Don't worry about it, she's cute, she can interrupt." Derek smiled and kissed Maddie's temple, the concierge handed him the key card to his room and told him to enjoy his stay. Derek thanked her and walked towards the elevators. He went up to the fifteenth floor, opened his room door and gave his bellhop a generous tip.

Derek walked into the hotel room and sighed loudly. He placed Maddie in the middle of the bed and placed pillows on both sides of the bed to make sure she didn't roll off the bed. He watched her a bit to make sure she was really asleep, and when she didn't stir, he quickly went into the shower. He ended up standing in the shower thinking about how crazy his life has been since he found out about Addison and Mark three months ago. He hated destroying his family, but he could no longer stand the thought of living with her anymore. His brain began firing off questions like "Where am I going to live?" and "Where am I going to work?" and "Who's going to watch Maddie when I get a job?" Derek groaned in frustration and slammed his fist into the tiled wall beside him. He quickly jumped out of the shower and put on his Columbia T-Shirt and pyjama bottoms. And out of habit, he looked into the mirror and adjusted his hair even though it was only him and Maddie. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and put it on the bedside table.

He climbed into bed and put Maddie between his legs, so that she was sleeping in his stomach. He turned on the TV to watch the ten o'clock news. He was still figuring out how to answer the questions his brain was firing at him earlier. Just then, he looked up to the TV to see a news anchor reporting from a live eye in Seattle, Washington. Derek watched the ferry boats in the background. Then, Derek remembered that his old mentor Richard Webber worked in Seattle, maybe he would have a job opening. "I was his best student..." Derek thought, and with that he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and opened up the Google App and searched his old mentor to figure out which hospital he worked at. "Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West" was the first thing that popped up, Derek clicked to and looked for the number. He wrote the number on the back of his hand and smiled because he might actually be able to get away from all this crap and start new.

He dialled the number and an older woman answered, "Good evening, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Linda speaking how may I help you?" Linda answered promptly and all too rehearsed.

Derek put Maddie back onto the bed and walked to the other side of the room making sure not to wake her, "Hello, I'm Derek Shepherd and I would like to speak with Dr. Webber, the Chief of Surgery." Derek replied a bit too enthusiastically.

"Let me transfer you to his office."

Some cheesy elevator music played in replacement of Linda's voice and Derek tapped his fingers against the glass window.

He was slight caught off guard when a man with a deep voice that he immediately recognized said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Derek Shepherd... Long time no talk, my friend."

"I know sorry about that, Richard... Things have been a little crazy around here."

Richard shook his head as if Derek could see him, "Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that, what happened?"

"It's not really important, the reason why I called is because I need a job... In Seattle"

"Well, looks like you're a lucky man because I need a new Head of Neurosurgery, my guy retired two weeks ago and we've been rotating different attendings and even residents..."

Derek silently cheered at Richard's proposal of Head of Neuro because he was finally going to be able to get away from Addie and Mark. Richard kept rambling about the position and how he was going to give the job to "a very advanced and talented resident"

Derek cut Richard off and said "You were going to give Head of Neuro to a resident?"

"Well, yes she's very talented and focused, plus she's royalty inbred..."

"That's a good joke, Richard..."

"Whatever you say, Derek, you'll be surprised when you meet her..." "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at 6 o'clock to work out the logistics of the job and the contract"

They said their goodbyes and then Derek crawled back into bed and draped his arm over Maddie's body. Then for the first time in a long time, he net to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: Review for quicker updates!


	4. Chapter 3: Happy As Can Be

**Disclaimer**: I ain't Shonda Rhimes, I is Greysgubler.

**A/N**: A yee bit short, but the next chapter will be up later today! No worries guise

* * *

"It's a beautiful day, the sun is shinning for once, there are surgeries left and right and there's the good kind of pizza in the cafeteria" Mer sighed contently and smiled at her friends

"Mer, are you drunk?" Cristina said seriously

"No, no, I think she has a fever." Alex said as he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature

Mer flicked his hand away and spoke defensively "No, I am not drunk nor am I sick, I'm just happy as can be"

Cristina and Alex looked at each other then looked back at Mer, then started laughing, between the laughing Cristina managed to choke out "You?...Happy?..." Then Alex added "Yeah, nice one Mer... I needed that laugh" He said dramatically wiping his tears from laughing

Lexie walked over to their table and set her tray down, then sat next to Meredith. She looked around the table then said "What's so funny, guys?"

Alex plainly said "Mer's happy"

Lexie looked at her sister and smiled, "Well, that's nice... What a good change" "But, why are you happy?"

Meredith swallowed her bite of pizza and said, "Well the real reason other than it being really nice out and being able to scrub into surgeries, is that today Webber is going to announce who's going to be the Head of Neuro." Mer said with a sly smile

"Oh, no way! That's awesome, Mer... You're a shoo-in for that" Lexie said enthusiastically

"Yeah, it's true all the other Neuro attendings are pretty stupid" Cristina said in agreement, Meredith smiled and was glad that she wasn't the only one who thought she was going to get it

Alex added "But, how do you know Webber is going to announce it today?"

"Well, I was walking by Webber's office when I heard him ask his secretary to print out the reviewed copies of the contracts for the Head of the Departments" "I am actually excited for this"

* * *

Maddie put her hands over her dad's eyes and whispered "Get up, daddy" when nothing happened she started jumping on her side of the bed yelling "Good Mornin', Good Mornin', Dadddyyyyyy" in a singsongy voice

Derek rubbed his face with his hands and said in a groggy voice "What's happening?"

"It's mornin', silly... Time to get up!" Maddie put emphasis on the "up" then shook his shoulders.

"Oh, it's time to get up you say?" Maddie nodded enthusiastically

"Well, I better help you wake up then..." And without further to do, Derek attacked her with tickles on her sides and her neck, that's where it tickled most.

"Ahhh! Daddy, stop! That tickles!" Maddie cried, Derek let her catch her breath, then started tickling her again until they both got tired of it.

"So, Muffin I have to tell you something..."

"O'tay..." Maddie replied hesitantly

"We're going to go on a long vacation to this place called Seattle, that has pretty boats."

Maddie's mouth formed an o when he mentioned pretty boats.

"Is mommy coming?"

Derek looked at her sadly and said "No, she's not... You're not going to see her for a little bit"

"Oh, that's okay..." She said sadly. They just looked at each other for a little bit, then she asked "Is uncle Mark gonna be der?" Giving Derek a toothy grin

"No, he's not..." Derek said.

"Den, who's gonna be der, daddy?" She asked curiously

"Um, well we're going to make new friends... You like making new friends, right?"

"Ya!" She screamed

"Okay, today you get to go on an airplane for the first time."

"Weally? A weal plane? I is excited to go to Seatto"

Derek was surprised with her reaction, "Really? Well, then let's get going!"

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter they arrive in Seattle and make new friends! Haha. I see y'all reading this so why not review and follow? But either way, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Keep reading and giving feedback and I shall keep writing! It's a two way street, guys!


	5. Chapter 4: Making New Friends, Part 1

**A/N: **Thank you for the the follows and reviews, hope you enjoy it... Divided into two parts, part two might be uploaded later tonight

* * *

Derek held Maddie's hand tightly as they menuvered through the busy airport. Derek was very excited to have a fresh start with Maddie. A new job, new city, new house(which hasn't exactly been bought but it shall be done), and new potential friends. After they claimed their baggage, they grabbed a rental car and headed to their hotel to check in and drop their stuff in the room. After that they headed straight for Seattle Grace Mercy West. Derek pulled into a parking space and turned around to Maddie who was playing with her plastics ponies.

"Muffin Top, how do I look?" He said tickling her side

"You look pwetty, daddy." Maddie said reaching out to touch his hair.

"Thanks, Madds, you know you're my number one girl." Maddie simply ignored her dad and continued to play with her two plastic purple ponies. Derek exited the car and let Maddie out of her car seat. Derek flattened down Maddie's light pink sundress, put on her white sandals and straightened out the bows in her hair. "There you go, Muffin... Now you're pretty like me!"

Maddie looked at her dad like he had three heads and said "You're cwazy, daddy! Girls are always pwettier than boys!" She said giggling. Derek laughed and Maddie continued to babble about her ponies. Derek flattened down his light blue dress shirt and black pants that Maddie picked out for him. Derek pulled Maddie in his arms, put his briefcase in his other hand and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

They got into the hospital and headed straight for the front desk. The man behind the counter looked up and asked how he could help them. Derek asked him to direct them to Dr. Webber's office, the man directed them to the second floor across the catwalk, then to the right. Derek followed those instructions headed for the elevators. Derek let Maddie push the button for the second floor and they were off. 's secretary told Derek to wait a couple minutes before they could see Webber. Derek observed the working pace of the hospital, there seemed to be many interns and residents lurking around the halls. He began to wonder which one of those residents was supposed to be Head of Neuro. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed someone waving their hand in front of Derek's face. "Derek, you there?" Richard asked.

Derek came back to reality and said "Richard! Long time no see, man!" And they went into one of those manly hugs. Maddie pulled her dad's pant leg as if she was trying to remind him that she was still there.

"Well, who is this cutie?" Richard asked referring to the little girl with brown curls behind him.

"This is my little princess, Maddie." Derek said proudly trying to get her to move from behind his leg. Derek got down on his knee and whispered in Maddie's ear "Maybe you could give my friend, a big hug to make him happier." Maddie looked her dad in the eye, she smiled at him and went to give Richard a big hug.

"You're precious, Maddie... How old are you?" Richard asked

Maddie held up two fingers and smiled largely.

"Anyway, Maddie... I have to talk to your daddy about his new job, is that okay?" He asked tentatively, once Maddie nodded they went into his office and discussed the contract. Once 6:30 rolled around, Richard told Derek that it was time to meet his fellow surgeons.

* * *

"Hello, people... Have a seat, have a seat." Richard said from the platform

"So, I know there has been rumours about who is going to get the spot of Head of Neuro and I want to let you guys know that, I've chosen someone. This person is headstrong and a very advanced and well rounded surgeon." Richard continued on in his speech.

In the audience, Mer was chewing on her lip due to her nerves.

"Don't worry, Mer... It's you, which one of our Neuro attendings are 'advanced and well rounded surgeons'" Cristina said that last part in a deep voice imitating Webber. Alex and Lexie also said their words of encouragement.

"Now, I would like to invite up one of the best residents I've seen in all my time of teaching, Dr. Meredith Grey."

As Meredith walked up to the platform, Cristina, Lexie, Alex, and Jackson were whopping for her. The other fellows didn't even think any of it because they were so used to it. Richard put his arm around Mer's shoulders and spoke into the microphone, "Dr. Grey is a very gifted surgeon, she definitely gets that from her mother" Richard continued on a for a bit then said "Now, the reason why I brought up here is because..."

From the crowd Cristina was growing impatient and wanted to get back to cutting.

"... I would like to give special recognition for being the great surgeon she is and to tell her that she was a great runner up for the position of Head of Neuro."

Cristina stood up from the crowd and shouted, so Webber could hear her "You mean Mer didn't get it? Which one of those boneheads could you possibly given it to?"

Derek stood up from the front row and jogged to the platform and said "I am that bonehead, doctor."

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Cristina said in confusion

"I'm Der-"

"Well, if you people let me finish you could find out who he is. And he is your superior now, not a bonehead. Now _sit down_, Yang." The crowd laughed at Cristina's unfortunate semi public humiliation.

"This is Dr. Derek Shepherd he's from New York, where he previously owned a Private Practice."

Meredith could not believe it, _the_ Derek Shepherd just stole her job from her. Derek freaking Shepherd, the guy who's seminars she constantly attended is now her worst enemy. Meredith was pulled out of her thoughts when mentioned her name again.

" could you do the favour of showing him the ropes of the hospital, since you are by far one of the most capable doctors to do so." Richard said

Meredith just nodded and Derek put his hand out for Meredith to shake.

Richard dismissed the group and instructed Meredith to join him and in his finalization of the contract.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I get that it's probably not all the realistic that they would have a giant meeting to announce Derek's arrival but in my world it is. Also, Maddie's speech level is probably unrealistic too but she's just a baby genius, okay? Oh, and even though in the picture it looks like "Maddie" has straight hair, just pretend it's curly but she still has bangs ok anyway, _**Review, Follow, Review some more! **_


	6. Chapter 5: Making New Friends, Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry, for being so lame with the updates... Between having a busy schedule and having semi-writer's block it has taken me a month to post a new chapter... Sorry about that. Italics means Mer's thoughts.

* * *

Derek Shepherd approached Meredith when the auditorium began to empty with a shy Maddie behind him. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. " , would you mind showing me around now?"

"Sure thing, ." She said promptly. "You don't have to call me ... I mean it seems like we'll be spending a lot of time together anyway. So, we might as well be in first name basis, right?" He said with a smile on his face.

_I never realized how cute he is during his seminars... He seemed so angry before. I mean what's up with that? Why does he have to get all cute when I have to work with him? Does the universe really hate me that much? Probably. _

"Uh, yeah I guess, um Derek." "Alrighty then, Meredith. How about you show me around now."

They slowly walked down the hallway of the hospital.

"Um, Derek..." "Yes, Meredith?" "Since we're friends or whatever, maybe it would be a good idea to tell me who's the little girl hiding behind your leg."

Derek let out a small chuckle, "Oh yes, of course... Meredith, this is my daughter Maddie." He said motioning to Maddie to say hi to Meredith.

Meredith crouched down to get to her level and said "Hi, my name is Meredith... What's your name?" She said in a friendly voice, which Maddie drew attraction to.

"I'm Maddie Montgomery-Shepherd. But my real name is Maddison, like my mummy Addison but different." She said with confidence. Derek patted her head and smiled.

_He's married? But, he's not even wearing a ring... I wonder what happened. Maybe that's why he's happy now, he isn't married anymore. No, stop being nosy, Meredith. He's your boss._

"Alrighty then, Derek and Maddie let me show you around the hospital..."

Meredith showed them around the hospital for about an hour or so, pointed out the on call rooms with the best beds and the coffee carts that sold the best coffee. Maddie seemed to have hit it off with Meredith because by the end of the tour Maddie had made her way to Meredith's hand. The tour ended with Meredith showing Derek his new office.

"Thank you very much, Meredith. I really appreciate you doing this, I mean you could have been cutting." Derek said kindly

"No problem, Derek... It was fun. And this little girl is quite adorable, if you ask me." Maddie squealed at her comment and hid behind Mer's legs.

"Yeah, she really seems to like you, Mer. " The nickname just slipped as if he's known her for a while.

"I don't mean to be so forward but would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked tentatively

_What? Did he seriously just ask me for dinner? What should I say, yes? no? I mean he's so freaking hot and his kid is adorable. Don't panic, Meredith. Don't panic._

"Umm..." And as if on queue, her pager went off and it read 911.

"Listen, Derek. I have to go, I got paged 911 to the pit so..." She said squating down to say bye to Maddie.

"Yeah, I understand... Just call me, Meredith. Here's my number." Derek handed her his business card and wrote his cell number on the back of the business card. He shot her his most dreamy smile, then told Maddie to give her a hug.

_Oh God, how am I supposed to say no when he smiles at me like that. I'm getting all hot and bothered now. Damn you, Shepherd. And now Maddie is hugging me? Seriously, Derek? I can't ever say no to this Shepherd Duo. _

Mer hugged Maddie back tightly, then ran off to the pit.

"I like her, daddy." Maddie said with confidence. "You know what, baby? I like her too."

**A/N: **Ridiculously short update, but I figured a short update is better than no update, right?


End file.
